Barney the Dinosaur
Barney the Dinosaur is a two-hundred-million-year-old (two dinosaur years), six-foot tall, purple Tyrannosaurus Rex with a green tummy, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He is the main character on the younger children's television series Barney & Friends. He is best known for his friendly, optimistic (and even generous) personality, his positive attitude. His theme song is the "Barney Theme Song". His other well known song is "I Love You," which is sung at the end of almost every episode. Barney likes most kinds of food, but his main favorites are a peanut butter sandwich and sandwiches made with pumpernickel bread, which is his favorite bread. According to the Barney and the Backyard Gang video Barney's Campfire Sing Along, veggies are also a favorite of his. As of Season 11, Barney has grown to like pistachio nuts as well. He also likes to try new foods. For example in the Barney & Friends episode Hola, Mexico!, he tried chips and (hot) salsa but ended up burning his mouth. Trivia *Barney made his first appearance and met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh vs Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster. *Barney will see Pooh and his friends again in Pooh's Adventures of Barney: Camp WannaRunnaRound. *Barney will meet Pooh, Ash Ketchum and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie. *Barney will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot and Barney's Great Adventure. *Barney will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Barney's Great Adventure. *Barney will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum in Fantasmic!. *Barney will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot in Fantasmic!. *Barney will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess Diaries, and Littlefoot Meets Bambi. *Barney will join Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Little Manhattan, Winnie the Pooh Learns How to Eat Fried Worms, Winnie the Pooh and Abby in Wonderland (Sesame Street), and Winnie the Pooh and Elmo's Christmas Countdown. *Barney will join the Peanuts Gang in the first Peanuts crossover, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Lilo and Stitch. *Barney will join the Peanuts Gang again in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Home Alone ''(and its sequels), ''Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Cast Away, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The Parent Trap, and more. *Barney will soon start his own adventures where he'll have a 'new' backyard gang, and will be revealed to belong to Vanellope. *Barney's best friends with The Cat in the Hat and Papa Smurf, and got his magic lessons from Madame Razz. *Barney will be reunited with Team Robot In Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Legendary creatures Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies